


Trials of the Goblin Adventurer

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo
Genre: Anything is possible, Fantasy, Inspired by Goblin Slayer Saying If You Search Enough, Possible Alternate Universe, Will add more characters as chapters go on, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Evo was spared when his nest was slaughtered, and was then raised to be human. He now lives for a single mission: to reform the goblin race into one that can coexist peacefully with humanity. The stigma against his kind and others who served the Demon Lord will bring many foes his way, but he's determined to overcome them.





	1. The Only Good Goblin

Flames were everywhere in a cave as a goblin child no older than a few months trembled, paralyzed in fear. Standing before him wielding a bloody axe was a woman adventurer clad in full plate armor. At her feet was his siblings, murdered in cold blood. She raised her axe and a hand gently took her wrist. Behind her was a muscular man bearing long black hair who was dressed in crimson and silver armor with a fur cowl over his right arm. At his side was a broadsword bearing a strange symbol in the pommel.

“Child, can you understand our language?” he spoke to the goblin in a gentle tone.

“There isn’t a point. We must kill all of them.” the woman objected when the goblin nodded to her shock.

“Your kind acts as a plague upon the world. You pillage our towns and rape our women. That is why we came to your home and killed your friends and family. If you like, we shall take you with us and turn you into a shining example of what your kind should be. You can be the cornerstone of evolution for your species, so that we no longer need to hunt you down.” the man proposed to the goblin.

“I… want… to… live…” the goblin boy choked out starting to cry.

“Your answer should be clear to you then.” the man smiled extending a hand to the goblin.

The goblin boy shakily got to his feet and slowly walked to the man staring at his hand. Fear nearly made him collapse, but he managed to take his hand making the man smile and begin to lead him. Once outside the cave a bright light startled the boy making him shield his eyes with his other arm.

“What… is… that…?” he asked.

“That is the light of the sun. I’m sure you’ve never been outside before. You will become accustomed to it in time.” the man explained.

“You have taken him in, you must name him.” the woman knight told him.

“I had one picked out the moment I saw him. Your name today on is Evolution, Evo for short. Your namesake describes what your purpose in this life is to be.” the man smiled.

_ Fifteen years passed, and Evo grew into quite an intellectual, a fighter, a strategist, and a looker compared to other goblins. He’d cut off any boils he got resulting in many scars on his body. He kept his nails trimmed to human standards.  He even cut his ears shorter so his head would fit into human helmets. Thanks to human inventions he was able to care for his teeth and bathe regularly giving him a tidier appearance than others of his race. With training from his new family his posture became perfect like a humans. No one was the wiser when he registered to be an adventurer. This is where his journey begins... _

Birds were chirping as Evo entered the Western Plains Guild of Burrowbrook. He was dressed in armored boots, black pants with a pouch and waterskin attached to his belt, a broadsword and shield at his waist, red plate armor bearing the same marking as his savior’s sword pommel, matching gauntlets, and a helmet completely hiding his face with two horns protruding forward from the sides. The girl at the front desk had short blue hair and a chipper demeanor. She saw him and a curious look came to her face.

“Good morning Evo. I was expecting to see you with your family’s party.” she addressed him.

“They requested that I put my training to use in a party of my own. They also said that I should make some friends.” he told her.

“ _ In other words they thought he was a liability. Sure, he’s Porcelain Rank, but that’s a bit harsh isn’t it? _ ”

“I’m looking for quests involving goblins. Smaller nests if possible.” he requested.

“Goblins? Well, so far just one. They aren’t very active in this corner of the world, not since the fall of the Demon Lord anyway.” she answered as she placed a request form on the table.

“A medium nest… I’ll definitely need a party for this quest.” Evo evaluated the request reading it thoroughly.

“No one else has gone to attempt it either. They don’t consider goblins a big enough threat to pay any mind to.” she sighed.

“In that case I’ll just try to do what I can. Any help that comes is welcome and appreciated.” Evo told her.

He bought some healing potions in town and then made his way to a small cottage out in the countryside. The journey was silent when something made his ears perk. He stopped at the gate to the cottage to look over his shoulder. A High Elf with long deep green hair was running as fast as she could. She was dressed in emerald green boots, black skin-tight shorts, a long sleeve emerald robe with gold design work in it, white gloves, and blue crystal teardrop earrings on. In her right hand was an intricately carved staff with an emerald gemstone at the tip indicating she was a priestess. She looked to be completely out of breath insinuating that she’d been running quite a while. 

“Waaaaaaaaaait!” she called waving her free arm.

He waited patiently for her to catch up and even lent his shoulder for her to hold onto so she could catch her breath. Had she run after him when it’d have taken half the time to catch up by hiring a cart?

“I’m glad you hadn’t gone to the cave yet…” she sighed after drinking some water.

“Did you intend to take this quest as well?” Evo questioned her.

“Yes, but a priestess on her own is kind of useless. I was hoping someone else would also take the quest, but I fell asleep while I was waiting.” she explained with an embarrassed smile as he eyed her tag.

“You are also Porcelain Rank.” he pointed out.

“Yes. I joined the guild three days ago… but the only reason people wanted me in their party was because of my looks. They didn’t care about what I could do at all.” she frowned with a sad look.

“You’re capable of Elven Blessings aren’t you? They’re said to be more powerful than human ones.” Evo asked making her ears twitch a bit.

“That’s debatable. The strength of the priestesses you compare is also a factor.” she smiled looking pleased at the recognition.

“I feel safer having a party member, but the nest is still a big threat.” Evo warned her as he opened the cottage gate to approach the door.

He knocked on the door and a man with a beard opened the door. The man looked to be worried sick with bags under his eyes. Evo could just barely hear a woman sobbing inside.

“Have you come to deal with the goblins…?” he asked them.

“Yes. You did not list where the nest was located, so we’ve come for instructions.” Evo answered.

“I’ll lead you there, just please… whether they are alive or dead… bring our girls back to us…” the man pleaded.

“To the best of our abilities.” Evo told him.

“Shouldn’t we be more optimistic…?” Elf Priestess asked him.

“Optimism can lead to despair. Always keep your expectations low to avoid this.” he answered making her nervous.

The man led them into the woods where there was indeed a cave. Evo didn’t even light a torch as he entered startling his partner.

“W-Wait, we won’t be able to see!” she panicked pulling a small orb that began emitting light from her pouch as she followed him in.

“I can see in the dark. The only difference between night and day for me are the colors I perceive.” he told her.

“Well I can’t see in the dark…” she groaned trying to keep close.

“What spells do you have?” he asked.

“I have Barrier, Magnetism, and Strong Healing. Unlike Protection that humans use, Barrier protects the whole party while on the move. It’s similar to a powerup skill.” she answered.

“Cast that. We have incoming. They aren’t aware that I can see them yet.” he ordered.

“ **O Spirit of the Forest, Bless Us with Your Light and Protect Our Souls from the Wicked… Barrier!** ” she cast making a thin outline of light encircle the both of their bodies.

Goblins then charged from the black and he moved fast cutting them down. She was startled by the stance he was using. He had lowered himself so his blade didn’t hit the ceiling, only extending his arms as needed. His stance and form almost mimicked their enemies. Once they were all dead they proceeded deeper.

“How many were there of those…?” she asked nervously.

“Fifteen. I counted.” Evo answered without turning around.

“That many?” she gasped in horror.

“There are sure to be more. Be alert.” he ordered.

The whole way he continued to kill goblin after goblin. All at once when they reached what seemed to be a door at the end he motioned to stop.

“There must be an army behind that door… at least thirty...” Elf Priestess whispered as her ears twitched.

“It  _ is _ a medium nest. I’d be shocked if there weren’t that many.” he replied.

He kicked open the door and entered into a very large room to find riders on wolves around the room. The others were armed to the teeth. Chained to the left wall was a teenage girl who looked very worse for wear and a similar girl a few years younger chained to the right. Sitting on the lap of a hobgoblin was a small girl. The hobgoblin merely grinned at him and spoke in goblin tongue. To his and Elf Priestess’ shock he replied in the same tongue. Elf Priestess then became very lost as Evo talked to the hobgoblin entirely in goblin speak.

“Well that didn’t work.” Evo sighed.

“What didn’t work?!” she cried in agitation.

“Tried to convince him to surrender. Didn’t work. Get ready to fight.” he instructed.

The hobgoblin roared and the riders charged. Evo easily took down the riders as the small fry began charging. 

“ **O Spirit of the Forest, Bless Us with Your Light and Protect Our Souls from the Wicked… Barrier!** ” Elf Priestess cast stopping the enemy’s arrows from harming them.

She then used her staff as a club to strike goblins that came at her showing expertise with a two-handed pole weapon. Once the last rider went down Evo rushed to help Elf Priestess as they started overwhelming her. The hobgoblin then set the girl aside and grabbed a large metal bat. He then spoke in goblin once more making Evo step forward.

“Don’t let him use that club. It’s made of metal.” Evo ordered as he charged.

“ **O Spirits of the Forest, Guide Your Children and Halt Their Betrayal… Magnetism!** ” Elf Priestess cast making the hobgoblin’s club slam down onto the ground burying itself almost taking his hand with it.

In seconds Evo was upon him and dealt a devastating body blow spilling the hob’s guts as it screamed in agony. He then thrust his sword into its mouth exiting the back of its head and then slammed his palm down on his blade handle making the weapon split the top half of its head in half. 

“That… was close…” Elf Priestess sighed as she assessed her robe’s damage.

“I suggest choosing different footwear. You lose your footing too often, and that can be fatal against goblins.” Evo told her as he approached the throne the hob was sitting in and moved it revealing a hidden door.

“Are you going to kill the children?” she asked him as he opened the door revealing three small goblin children.

“No. I’m going to reform them. Make them more than what we are.” he replied pulling a rope from his pack.

“You just said we…” Elf Priestess pointed out nervously.

“My name is Evo. I am a goblin raised to be a human. I lack any and all savagery my kind exhibits on their own.” he told her as he removed his helmet confusing both the children and Elf Priestess showing his full head of hair with a stunningly well-kept face.

“H-How…? What…? But…” Elf Priestess stammered trying to gather her bearings.

“I’ve made it my mission to reform my kind. I’m living proof it can be done.” Evo told her.

He then began speaking in goblin tongue to the children. They shakily nodded and allowed him to tie up their hands with the rope. He then put his helmet back on and began to escort them.

“Wait!” she demanded aiming her staff at him.

“Is something wrong?” he replied.

“How…?! How did a filthy goblin become an adventurer?!” she demanded seeming to be furious at the revelation.

“I take it my kind have wronged you in the past. I apologize. I became an adventurer because it would ensure income while I reform my kind. I swear that someday coexistence will be an option. It is too late for the current adults, so I only take the children. Please ensure these girls return home safely.” Evo answered before continuing to escort his charges.

The two parted ways and Evo took the children to the abode of his master, as he has always done with them. There the party who raised him was doing the same for those he brought back. The man who chose to spare him then grabbed his shoulder as Evo began leaving.

“Yes, master?” Evo addressed him.

“Be mindful of your identity in town for the next few days. Some important individuals will be coming and I doubt they’ll take well to knowing you’re a goblin.” he warned Evo.

“Very well.” Evo replied calmly.

Evo then returned to town. Once he entered the guild there was evidently some kind of uproar. The guild members were at each others throats for some reason.

“What do you mean ‘we know’?!” Elf Priestess screamed slamming her hands on the front desk.

“We’ve known that Evo isn’t human since his guardians returned from a goblin-slaying quest fifteen years ago. They gave us their word that he wouldn’t be like the rest of his kind.” Guild Girl elaborated for her.

“Evo! There’s no way you’re a goblin is there?!” a female mage asked him in a panic.

“Yeah, he’s killed so many monsters and goblins, there’s no way he’s one of them is there?!” a knight panicked.

“I am.” he stated bluntly making the entire room go dead silent.

“Evo… you should use a bit more tact…” Guild Girl sighed.

“W-What do you mean…?” the mage asked shaking a bit.

“You never asked if I was human, nor did you ask if I was a goblin. You wrote me off as another adventurer, which is how I like things. It’s easier for people to talk to me if they don’t think about the fact that I’m a goblin, a normally hated race. I wasn’t exactly hiding it. If you’d asked I’d have told you.” Evo explained in detail.

“You see? Him being a goblin means nothing before his deeds. Hating him now because you know what he is would be as pointless as the feud between dwarves and elves.” Guild Girl smiled.

“She’s right… when no one else would help guard my sister’s cattle Evo came and stood guard day and night…” a heavy swordswoman spoke up.

“He helped me find lost orphans that everyone else had given up on.” a lancer admitted.

“He rescued my grandma from a troll.”

“He’s saved more than a dozen girls kidnapped by other goblins.”

“Evo’s always been polite in conversation.”

“He… he’s a goblin…” Elf Priestess whined becoming visibly furious.

“Evo is Evo. If you intend to attack him because of his race then you’ll make an enemy out of the Western Plains Guild. Is that understood, Miss Hero?” Guild Girl smiled pleasantly alerting them to the hero standing at the door looking baffled and confused.

“Ah. So that’s who master was worried about me meeting.” Evo stated bluntly.

“You… you aren’t evil?” Hero questioned him.

“Not in the least.” he replied turning to face her completely.

“Let me see your face.” she demanded, and he removed his helmet for everyone to see.

“I was raised to be better than my race. To start a reform.” Evo told her.

“So you’ve never thought about touching a woman?” Hero asked him.

“Please do not ask loaded questions. There isn’t a healthy man alive who hasn’t thought of having a woman to call his wife and have children with them. I am no different.” Evo answered making some of the adventurers stifle laughter.

“I’ll be checking on you now and again. Until I can be sure that goblins really can be reformed.” Hero told him before whirling on her heels.

“If you insist.” Evo spoke before putting his helmet back on.

“How are you going to prove it to her?” Guild Girl asked him.

“By doing what I’ve been doing. Being a productive member of society.” he answered.

“ _ Just be careful, Evo… you are the one and only good goblin. _ ” she thought with a worried smile.


	2. Goblin's First Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evo makes a friend and goes on a mission.

Two weeks had passed since it became known that Evo is a Goblin. Not much had changed in terms of forming a party: people thought he was a tad too risky to join up with. The trend continued until a third week passed and Evo entered the hall.

“Evo, there was someone looking to party with you earlier.” the guild girl smiled.

“Willing or were they dared?” he asked.

“He asked for you by name. I told him that he should get some lunch, that you’d here by the time he returns.” she smiled in response.

“Is that so? I’ll wait here for him then.” Evo stated.

Evo waited in a meeting booth, and soon a knock came at the door. The young man who entered appeared to be a mage of some sort, but something was definitely off. Unlike most mages who are certified by the kingdom, his raven hair went down to his lower back and was a total mess. He was dressed in black boots, slightly loose dark brown pants with many pockets, a utility belt armed with numerous small tomes, a long-sleeved red shirt, and a dark purple hooded cloak hiding his left arm. Evo noticed his left eye had a strange crest in the iris as well.

“You’re Evo? The one who saved Kaima Village from a Goblin Champion with help from one of his guardians?” the young man asked with a beaming smile on his face.

“I am.” he nodded.

“You probably don’t remember me. I was the orphan that was almost stomped to death under its foot. You told me ‘to cry as long as you need but remember to stand tall because you’re still alive’ when I couldn’t stop crying from how much pain I was in.” the young man chuckled.

“Ah. So you’ve become an adventurer because of my advice.” Evo stated.

“Not quite. I became an adventurer… because I had no choice. I was kind of run out of the village.” he chuckled nervously while taking a seat.

“Why? Did you deface the church?” Evo asked.

“No… it’s because of the kind of mage I became. I was studying to become a Black Mage, some of the kingdom’s most powerful magic soldiers, but a mistake in a spell caused me to unintentionally become… a Curse Magus.” he answered.

“The highest echelon of the Demon Lord’s long range artillery back in the day.” Evo stated.

“So once my village found out about my curse mark you can understand why I was run out…” he chuckled nervously.

“How big is the mark?” Evo asked eyeing his hidden arm.

“It’s big… it doesn’t like sleeves either, burns them to ash.” he smiled as he nervously brought his arm out showing the sleeve entirely missing exposing blood red markings going from the intricate pentagram on the back of his hand up to his shoulder.

“I’ve seen this mark. Demon Curse: it greatly magnifies spells to be much higher tier than normal at the cost of a single cast as long as the host gives up a small amount of their blood. They say no kind of spell is off limits when using it as well.” Evo stated as he gazed intently at it.

“It specializes in Curses mostly. If I attempt a Blessing the cast will always cost blood, since it’s not a specialty. The demon inside me gets pretty mad if I use that kind too.” he explained.

“Can it become specialized in the other types?” Evo asked.

“If I use them enough it’ll unlock with the passing of a blood moon, so I’m told. I was warned that my soul’s roommate won’t be too happy about it and to take it slow though.” he answered.

“So a demon is inside you on top of the curse. In a way we’re in the same boat.” Evo stated.

“I try to keep my class on the downlow. You understand what that’s like right?” he whispered.

“Instead of hiding who you are you should embrace it. You’ll find that you unlock your fullest potential when you do this.” Evo replied.

“I think you’re the first person who has told me to own it.” he chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“If you wish to form a party I raise no objections. Know that the majority of jobs I take are for goblins.” Evo warned him.

“So you do take jobs not for goblins then.” he smirked.

“If I am requested to. I may focus on my goal but that does not mean I will not help others.” Evo told him.

“Oh right, I should tell you my name. Sylvus Marian.” he smiled extending his hand.

“I hope you don’t regret this decision. I like to avoid bad blood with the people I work with and work for.” Evo stated while shaking his hand.

At that moment the guild girl entered the room. She was sweating a bit as she placed a single piece of paper on the table. It was a letter from a messenger warning of a goblin horde approaching a small town called Mian. Able adventurers were being called to defend it, but few had answered.

“I’m going.” Evo stated as he stood up and began making for the door.

“Where?” the guild girl asked.

“To fight the horde of course.” he answered over his shoulder.

“Our first job as a team, I’m in!” Sylvus laughed hurrying after him.

“If that’s going to be a trend I think Evo might be okay… but I’m worried… not everyone will see eye to eye with him…” the guild girl whimpered.

After some preparation in town the two hired a coach to Mian, as it was a bit far to go on foot and time was of the essence. Once there the entire town looked to be on edge. There were injured civilians all over, and who should be tending to their injuries but Evo’s first party member. High Elf Priestess was running ragged, and looked like she’d been pulling an all nighter with the bags under her eyes. Evo noticed that she’d changed footwear to boots made for all terrain types.

“It looks like we will be working together again. I hope to be of assistance with the horde.” Evo spoke making her expression turn to complete disgust.

“I knew it was too much to ask…” she groaned.

“Hey now, that’s rude. You aren’t fighting the horde on your own are you?” Sylvus asked.

“One other, a heavy swordsman, but he’s about at his limit too. They just never seem to stop coming…” she admitted.

“A horde is a horde. There is going to be a lot of them.” Evo stated.

“Lots of open space out where the fighting’s been happening. I can cast AoE spells without a problem.” Sylvus chuckled, looking toward the countryside.

“New help? There’s helpful.” a deep voice spoke.

A very tall muscular man dressed in full red body armor then walked out from a nearby alley. His armor itself had many marks and some damage, and on his back was a heavily worn claymore. It was obvious this man had definitely been to country before.

“I wouldn’t call him help…” High Elf Priestess groaned.

“Hey, Evo’s real good at killing goblins.” Sylvus huffed.

“Evo? The goblin who kills his own kind?” the man asked them.

“I have come to help.” Evo nodded.

“Well, any help is welcomed at this point. We’ll be overrun if something isn’t done soon.” the man sighed.

“Looks like they’re using the nearby woods as cover.” Sylvus stated, having pulled out a spyglass. 

“How can you tell?” Evo asked him.

“I see footprints coming and going from the woods. How about when night falls I give them a little incentive to fight to the last?” Sylvus snickered.

“I doubt the people would accept razing the woods. They hunt game there.” Evo told him.

I can pinpoint where they’re holding up and only attack there. That’s one advantage I have over most mages.” Sylvus grinned.

“I can’t believe I have to deal with goblin boy again…” High Elf Priestess groaned.

Evo and the heavy swordsman spent the day fortifying the town’s defenses. Sylvus was holed up in the local church meditating before the statue of the Dark Goddess, normally there to warn against straying from the holy path. It unnerved the sisters and priest greatly to see someone actively praying and meditating before it. High Elf Priestess was a little worn out, but found the time to drink an energy potion before it was time to gather. Once at the gate, primitive war drums could be heard.

“Sylvus. You can destroy their hideout without destroying the woods?” Evo asked him.

“Watch me.” he winked.

“This should be good…” High Elf Priestess hissed.

“ **Darkness Be Thine Eyes, Show Me The Object of Thy Obsession… Hell Seeing Eye.** ” he cast raising his marked arm, making a purple vortex open like an eye and begin to show the image of a goblin campsite, where dozens of goblins were preparing for battle.

“A curse spell?” the man gasped.

“I’m a Curse Magus. Now watch me wipe these goblins out.” he grinned.

“A C-C-Curse Magus?! How many evil things from the dark age can there still be around?!” High Elf Priestess shrieked in anger.

“Do not judge someone by what they are.” Evo stated coldly as Sylvus raised his cursed arm high into the air.

“ **Burning Ashes, Awaken and Dance At Thy Command! Play, Throw A Ball, And Unleash Thy Pyre! Hellfire Pillar!** ” he cast, making the demon marks light up red causing some blood to begin seeping from it.

High in the air a colossal fireball began to form as fire spirits flew into it. Soon it was so large and so bright, one might mistake it for a second sun. Sylvus then flung his arm toward the forest, causing the fireball to soar through the air into the forest depths. Moments later a shockwave almost knocked the elf priestess over as a pillar of flame erupted into the heavens. On the Hell Seeing Eye they could see everything in the camp being turned to ash.

“Put a little too much oomph into that one… I’ve got maybe one more cast before I’ve spent too much blood.” Sylvus groaned, nearly flopping on his face as blood trickled from his arm.

“You’re bleeding!” the man gasped.

“That’s the cost of using the good stuff when you aren’t used to it. I prayed to the Dark Goddess today to grant me a few extra charges so I could cast it.” Sylvus chuckled weakly.

“We have incoming. Thirty by the looks of it. You got a great number of them, Sylvus. Leave the rest to us.” Evo ordered, charging the field.

“Thirty is a cakewalk compared to last night.” the man chuckled, hurrying after him.

“Don’t suppose you’d mind healing my arm…?” Sylvus asked the elf.

“Why should I do that? You’re clearly evil.” she replied, turning up her nose.

“Hate us all you like, but right now we’re allies. It’d be as simple as reporting that you neglected party members to get you scolded. It’d also be bad if I lost consciousness from blood loss mid-battle.” Sylvus told her.

“Ow, stop making a valid argument!” she cried.

“Never.”

Evo moved like a bolt of lightning through the crowd of goblins while the heavy swordsman cleaved any that got past him in twain. It didn’t take long to finish them all off. The heavy swordsman took a moment to savor their victory as Evo looked off into the woods.

“Something amiss?” he asked.

“It may just be a gut feeling, but I doubt that this will be the last of this town's goblin troubles.” Evo replied.

“See something we don’t?”

“The air just doesn’t smell right. The air isn’t as clear as it should be.”

“I’ll see about requesting extra guards for the town, if it’ll help you revel in a job well done.”

The townspeople were overjoyed that the goblin threat had been eliminated. So much so that it had totally slipped their mind that Evo was a goblin. Evo noticed High Elf Priestess had ducked out of the festivities, and decided to see how she was doing. Her mood seemed sour, and only grew worse upon seeing him.

“Do you hate me that much?” Evo asked her.

“You’re against everything we’re taught as children. Goblins are supposed to be mean, nasty, crude, and worst of all lustful. Yet… here you are… properly dressed, kind, heroic, and tame.” she sighed, exasperated.

“My goal is to change that perception about my kind. It would only be natural that I am different.” Evo stated.

“You really tick me off, you know that? You don’t even show a hint of the goblin nature. People can easily mistake you for a human.” she growled.

“If it makes it easier to work with me, they are welcome to think that.” he stated.

“I still can’t trust you… not until I’m absolutely sure that you really can change your race.” she told him.

“All there is to do is to try.” Evo stated, turning to begin leaving.

“I may not trust you, but good luck with your goal anyway.” she sighed.

“I’ll need it.” he nodded.

Morning soon came and the group was on a carriage back to Burrowbrook. Sylvus was sleeping off a night of celebration as the heavy swordsman stared at Evo.

“Is something the matter?” Evo asked him.

“The guards informed me that they caught stragglers attempting to sneak into town last night. They said if I hadn’t said something they’d have failed to catch them before someone was hurt.” he answered.

“I’m glad that they caught them.” Evo sighed.

“I believe I’ve neglected to tell you my name. I am Zargabath, Heavy Swordsman. I can say with certainty that you are a man worthy of knowing it.” the man introduced himself.

“I appreciate being given the honor.” Evo nodded.

“Should you need my help in the future, I shall come.” Zargabath told him, a smile faintly visible under his helmet.

“I will keep that in mind. You are a very capable swordsman.”

Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere… the walls were stained with blood as a massive muscular ogre dragged a girls’ corpse by the leg. Littered around the room were the bodies of countless other girls, all slashed open and heavily emaciated. Standing over a stone tub filled with blood and a pentagram underneath it was a robed man hiding his face with a hood.

“After this one we can erase the memories of the remaining sacrifices before releasing them.” he told the ogre.

“I can’t just eat them…?” the ogre groaned, rubbing his rotund belly.

“No, but you are welcome to the corpses. The rest must be allowed to live and be found in order to make the villagers give up the search.” he replied.

“Duh, but the corpses aren’t juicy widout any blood in dem…” the ogre whimpered.

“Deal with it. You’ll be able to feast on juicy fresh meat soon enough when we reach the next phase.” he scolded the brute.

“What about dat hero? Won’t she be a problem?”

“Please. Her story ended with the Demon Lord. It’s time to write a new chapter in this worlds’ history, which is why we’re performing this ritual. Now help me drain the body.” he explained as the ogre reached the tub.

“Okay… if you say it’s safe I’ll believe you…” the ogre nodded.


	3. Reaper of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evo and Sylvus take on a special job.

It was a calm morning at the guild as Evo and Sylvus enjoyed breakfast. The peace was eventually disturbed by the doors opening and a robed child entering with an elderly robed man. They approached the build girl and the elderly man placed a worn piece of parchment on the countertop.

“I would like a discreet team that doesn’t stand out, if possible.” the elderly man told her as she read the parchment.

“Hmm. Evo, Sylvus, a moment?” she called to the two, gesturing to a meeting room.

The two then followed her and the robed visitors into the room. She then cast a soundproof spell on the room. That meant it was important.

“This is the heir to the Soulvey Family, Lucy Soulvey, and her butler Frahns. Frahns discovered a plot to murder her as a means to start a war between certain parties. He quickly moved to get her out of the country, but he’s too old to fight anymore. Having a large party of experienced adventurers would draw suspicion and bandits, so they need a small discreet party to help them escape over Spire Mountain.” she explained.

“I see. We’ll do it.” Evo stated.

“Well that marks objective two off the docket. Quest acquired.” Sylvus chuckled, stretching.

“You aren’t even going to inquire about your reward?” Frahns asked.

“We can sweat that stuff after the job’s done. Better to make sure the little lady gets to safety before any of that.” Sylvus beamed.

“Agreed. This quest is perilous given its nature, so reward is best decided once it is finished.” Evo nodded.

“I’d heard adventurers can be cold and won’t do much without proper bribery. You two have given me a new perspective.” Frahns smiled with relief.

“Based upon your disguises, time is of the essence. We leave immediately, taking a coach to the foot of the mountain and go by foot from there.” Evo told them.

“We cannot take a coach over the mountain?” Frahns asked nervously.

“Spire Mountain is extremely unpredictable at this time of year, too dangerous for wide vehicles like coaches and carts to cross. If you wish to cross the border this way then we must go on foot.” Evo explained.

“The young mistress is not used to that sort of trek…” Frahns fretted.

“I’ll do it, Frahns.” Lucy spoke up in a soft voice.

“Y-Young mistress…” he gasped.

“You worked hard, knowing father would murder you if you were caught, to make sure I escape with my life. The least that I can do is make sure that your efforts were not wasted.” she told him.

“Looks like the little lady agrees. On foot it is.” Sylvus smiled.

“We are in your debt, gentlemen. I will be sure that my uncle rewards you generously.” Lucy curtseyed to them.

Evo then charted the carriage, picking Sylvus and their guests up at the guild doors to minimize exposure. By midday they arrived at the foot of the mountain, seemingly without incident. Once on foot Sylvus took up the back while Evo held the front line.

“We need to keep an eye out. Word is there’s a bandit who attacks passersby on the trail.” Sylvus warned.

“Surely those are just rumors…?” Frahns asked.

“Anyone who comes to investigate either doesn’t come back or returns with horrendous injuries and no recollection of the attack. I’d say that’s enough grounds to believe the bandit exists.” Evo answered.

The walk up the mountain seemed to go without any complications, save Evo allowing Miss Soulvey up onto his back after she nearly passed out from fatigue. It seemed that the exhaustion of her life being in jeopardy had finally caught up with her little body. Frahns was worried they were inconveniencing the two, but Evo assured him that it was no bother and “just part of the job”. It did relieve Frahns that the young miss was finally getting some rest, despite the circumstances. They didn’t stop until arriving inside of a tunnel system.

There the group set up camp as the sun got low outside. Evo’s night vision made getting fish from the freshwater streams that flow through the mountain interior easy as pie, since the fish won’t come near light. Even Frahns has never seen fish of this variety, prompting Sylvus to give a knowledge lesson on the unique aquatic ecosystem of Spire Mountain. Lucy was amazed at Evo’s ability to see in the dark, able to see all the way across the chamber as if it were daylight in the cave. Frahns was impressed that Evo got Lucy to happily eat several fish, despite them not being luxurious with little more than salt seasoning them. Evo wanted her strength to be the highest possible before they began moving again.

After a brief rest after their meal the group got on their way again. Evo left his lantern on, dangling from his hip, so the others could follow him through the darkness. Without any way to see outside it was hard to tell how long they’d been walking. Eventually they came out onto a path with a heart-stopping view of a revine on the left and rock wall on the right, the moon shining down on them. Evo was unphased but the others gulped nervously. Luckily the path was lit nicely with torches and it was nice and wide, but a false move could still easily lead to death.

“How far down do you think it is…?” Lucy asked nervously.

“At least 800 feet.” Frahns shuddered, thinking about it.

“Best not to think about falling…” Sylvus chuckled, trying to avoid the subject.

“Your friend seems to have nerves of steel.” Frahns pointed out, looking at Evo.

“That’s Evo for you. Nothing seems to phase that guy, I’ve tried. Even a sudden advance by a beautiful lady didn’t make him so much as stammer. Really makes you wonder how tough of an upbringing he had.” Sylvus laughed.

It wasn’t long before they were inside of another cave system, only this one was actually lit. The ground was also trodden down with marks from constant cart travel. It was comforting to Frahns and Lucy to see ground that others had been on before. When they entered a very large chamber they saw what looked to be a rest spot, but Evo suddenly stopped before entering prompting the others to stop as well. He then began sniffing, confusing Lucy and Frahns further.

“One person. Female. They attempted to get the scent of blood off of them, but neglected their clothing. Once I get their attention, run for the exit to the next area. Keep going and don’t stop. I’ll catch up.” Evo whispered to them.

Evo then suddenly bolted into the area. He then skip to a stop and whirled around to draw his blade, narrowly stopping the swing of a stone scythe stained in blood. It was being held by a tall muscular dark-skinned woman with very long braided red hair and wing-like appendages over her ears. Her body was covered in scars and odd tribal tattoos. She was dressed in leather boots, a yellow tiger pelt skirt and bra top, matching shin guards and wrist bracers, and a leather choker around her neck. Attached to her hips were two large wings matching the red plumage of her head wings. Evo was struggling to remain standing as she kept trying to force her scythe down on him. Sylvus then lifted Lucy and he bolted with Frahns past them.

“Well now, been a while since someone was able to see my ambush coming.” the woman laughed.

“I take it you’re the bandit that’s been robbing merchants…?” Evo grunted, managing to make her scythe go to the side stabbing the ground so he could put some distance between them.

“Bandit? Kheh. I don’t steal nuthin’ except healing potions when they hurt me in the struggle. I’m hunting for one merchant in particular… a slave trader by the name of ‘Shady Slim’. Word is that every merchant who crosses through is associated with him. So far none of ‘em have been neighborly enough to cough up the information.” she smirked.

“So you kill them regardless. That makes you worse than a bandit.” Evo huffed.

“Adventurers like you are any different? Someone contracts you to assassinate someone and you do it without hesitation. You don’t even care if they’re guilty or not. So don’t go acting like you’re innocent of sin.” she scoffed, charging to deliver several swings that forced Evo to dodge.

“You appear to have quite a grudge against this Shady Slim character. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to continue slaughtering merchants and even simple travelers.” Evo stated, evading yet another swing that split a thick statue with ease.

“I don’t care about laws when the criminal dances around them!” she roared, managing to leave a large cut in Evo’s chestplate only narrowly missing his skin.

“ _ I won’t last long in a head on fight with a Valkyrie Type Amazon. I need to find an opening to strike her solar plexus. Knowing Amazons, it won’t keep her down for long so I’ll have to sprint. _ ” Evo thought to himself as he dodged the woman more.

The woman’s guard was impeccable as her frenzy continued, damaging Evo’s armor further and ruther. He had to do something fast, anything to make an opening for one good hit. After a careful roll between her legs he turned and threw his sword as if it were a dagger. She caught it effortlessly, grinning, but he’d vanished. Her instincts screamed what had happened, but by the time she’d begun moving Evo was already upon her. Race didn’t matter at all in this scenario - the amount of nerves in the solar plexus always made for an effective weak spot on unarmored enemies. He struck true with his elbow as hard as he could, making her spit saliva wheezing as she dropped both her scythe and his sword. When she hit the floor he snagged both his sword and the woman’s scythe, fleeing as fast as he could. He wasn’t expecting her scythe to be so heavy, so he dragged it along the floor instead of carrying it.

“That… prick… what a… cheap shot…” she groaned, coughing and wheezing from the hit.

Evo didn’t stop even when he felt his legs turning to jelly. Before long light began approaching. Morning light. When he got out onto a dirt road he barreled right into Sylvus creating a pile on the ground. Frahns and Lucy both gasped, hurrying to help the two up.

“Well… that explains what took you so long…” Sylvus chuckled.

“Are you okay?!” Lucy asked, looking over Evo’s damaged armor.

“I’m unhurt… I think. At least I don’t feel any pain.” Evo replied.

“I guess we’ll do a checkup in the town ahead. It’s not safe out here, especially in the morning gloom.” Sylvus told him.

“That scythe… did you kill the bandit?” Frahns asked.

“No, but I figured that it was better to disarm her now than regret it later on the return trip.” Evo answered, managing to stand.

“Yeah but that also gives us a weapon we can’t use. I don’t know the first thing about scythes.” Sylvus sighed.

“It’s evidence a bandit on the mountain exists. Let’s get these two to town for now. We can get a carriage to wherever they’re going now that we’re off the mountain.” Evo told him.

“After making sure you aren’t bleeding under that armor.” Sylvus nodded, getting to his feet.

After entering town they got a room at the local inn. Sylvus then helped Evo get out of his armor to look over his body. Frahns held his mouth agape at the revelation that Evo was in fact a goblin. Seeing his cropped ears and many scars from many self-conducted boil removals made him slightly more perturbed. Sylvus wasn’t bothered in the slightest.

“Looks like she got your side a bit, but it’s super shallow so some first aid and bandages should do the trick. Gonna leave a heck of a scar though.” Sylvus appraised him.

“We’ll treat it and get on our way.” Evo nodded.

“So Mr. Evolution is a goblin then…” Frahns stated, as if to reaffirm it to himself.

“I understand that comes as a shock. I’m used to it by now.” Evo told him.

“Maybe we should get your armor repaired first.” Sylvus suggested.

“No. With assassins on our tail we need to reach the objective as quickly as possible. I can get it repaired later.” Evo shook his head.

“If you say so.” Sylvus sighed.

After getting Evo patched up they chartered a carriage to Edelweiss Estate, home to Lucy’s uncle on her mother’s side, Bradley Edelweiss. Sylvus wasn’t surprised when Evo collapsed on him, forcing him to put him in the passenger compartment with Lucy and Frahns. Evo didn’t wake until evening when they were approaching a great manor with a large fenced-in yard. Once at the steps of the manor Evo helped Lucy and Frahns out. Robed people then leapt from the shadows aimed at Lucy, only to be intercepted by a young butler and maid skillfully putting the attacker’s faces into the dirt.

“That was close. Frahns, old man, you’ve grown slow in your old age.” a man laughed heartily.

“Master Bradley.” Frahns sighed with relief and tear-filled eyes.

A tall slender bald man with pale skin and an impressive brown mustache descended the steps dressed in a proper suit. Lucy happily ran up the steps to hug his waist making him laugh more as he lifted her up.

“I’m so happy to see that you made it here safely, my dear. Once your father sent me a courier pigeon saying that you were kidnapped I knew that he was plotting something. To think, he wanted to kill you just for his petty feud with the Kulligans. My head maid has already made the trip to have a word with him.” Bradley beamed at his niece.

“Master Bradley, these adventurers are the ones who made our escape possible. Master Evolution and Master Sylvus of the Western Plains Guild.” Frahns introduced the two.

“I see. I thank you both from the bottom of my heart. Please, both of you, come in so we can talk further.” Bradley beamed at the adventurers.

The inside of the mansion was extremely luxurious. It seemed that every hall had a team of ten butlers and maids attending to it while teams of three butlers and maids handled the rooms. They were eventually led into Bradley’s study, where at least three stories of books were accumulated with entrances on both the first, second, and third floors.

“Have you read all of these…?” Sylvus asked him.

“Every last page, every last word, and even the afterwords. Books contain knowledge, fantasy, and much more.” Bradley answered.

“Impressive.” Evo stated.

“Now, gentlemen, what is your agreed upon reward? Rest assured it shall be fulfilled.” Bradley asked as he sat at his desk.

“We wanted to wait until the job was complete to ask about rewards. Better to finish the job and make sure it’s a done deal, you know?” Sylvus smiled.

“I see. Honorable, gentlemen, quite honorable. I shall reward you both with 15,000 silver and 1,000 gold each along with a pair of my finest riding drakes.” Bradley beamed at them.

“T-That’s a lot of reward money.” Sylvus swallowed nervously.

“You saved the life of my dearest, and only, niece. Money is no object when she is involved.” Bradley assured him.

“Can I exchange the 1,000 gold of my reward for information? As a noble surely you have something useful?” Evo asked.

“Information? Ask away, I’ll see if I can turn something up.” Bradley laughed heartily.

“Do you happen to have any information regarding a ‘Shady Slim’? We ran into a bandit on the way here with some beef with him. I don’t want her to attack merchants and travelers anymore, so if I can track him down perhaps she will desist.” Evo explained.

“Shady Slim? Frahns, do you mind taking Lucy to have a bath? I need to collect my thoughts.” Bradley asked the elderly butler, setting Lucy down.

“Uncle...?” Lucy questioned, looking a tad confused.

“It will be alright, darling, uncle’s maids are on high alert and will take out any pursuers with extreme prejudice.” Bradley beamed at her.

“I can’t believe he said that with a straight face…” Sylvus chuckled.

Once Lucy was out of the room Bradley’s smile faded into a dead serious look. He locked his fingers together as he leaned forward. It appeared that Evo had struck a chord of some kind.

“Shady Slim is a slave trader who acts in complete secrecy. He never left evidence of his presence when a deal was made. Some even speculated that he never appears in person. Of course, a dealer is never far from where a deal is going down.” Bradley spoke somberly.

“By saying this you imply past tense. Has he been caught?” Evo asked him.

“He’s chained up in our dungeon. The level of resistance my maids met when they brought him spoke to him being the real Shady Slim. On his person we found ID confirming it as well. The many slaves he was trafficking were almost all deceased, as he used a virus to keep them weak and unable to fight back against their handlers. He’d only cure them once they were sold.” Bradley nodded.

“Were any Valkyrie Amazons among the slaves?” Evo pried further.

“Yes. Three adults and four children, all were worse for wear. We lost one of the children before we could get them to a healer, but managed to save the rest. They’re temporarily serving here until we can locate their home tribe.” he answered.

“I’m sorry to say, but they may not have a tribe to return to. Only one other was looking for them. She wields the scythe we have with us.” Evo explained, gesturing the scythe that Sylvus was holding.

“The little ones spoke of their chieftess wielding a scythe. Perhaps it is her that you encountered.” Bradley speculated.

“Can we call one of the amazons in to identify the scythe?” Evo requested.

“Of course. Myrtle!” Bradley called, clapping his hands.

A Valkyrie Amazon the same height as Sylvus then entered dressed in a maid uniform. She had short blue hair and white plumed wings. The expression on her face could only be described as hollow. In fact, her entire body looked to be quite thin for what is typically seen in amazons. She looked to be blind in her left eye as it had a whitish discoloration.

“What is it you desire, master…?” she asked in a cold monotone voice.

“Do you recognize this scythe?” Bradley asked, gesturing her to look at it.

“It is the chieftess’s scythe… but why do these two have it?” she replied.

“These gentlemen encountered your chieftess on Spire Mountain by the looks of it. She’s alive and well. They brought the scythe to see if any of you recognized it.” Bradley explained.

“How did the chieftess look?” Myrtle asked Evo.

“Like she was desperate. She’s been looking for you for a long time it seems.” Evo answered.

“We are the only ones of the tribe who weren’t sold that survived. Any who resisted had their wings clipped.” she told them.

“From the sound of it, your chieftess really is the only other member of your tribe that isn’t already in servitude to someone…” Bradley sighed heavily.

“The strongest were sold to fighting arenas, where they’ll likely die of exhaustion. Others to serve as ‘playthings’ to rich gentlemen, where they may obtain disease and die. We are all over now… too scattered to reconvene as we once were.” Myrtle spoke pessimistically.

“May we take Shady Slim to her chieftess?” Evo asked.

“She may very well kill him.” Bradley replied.

“There are plenty of monsters on the mountain. If something happens to kill him it is hardly our fault.” Evo stated, giving Sylvus shivers.

“Man, that’s ice cold…”

“I have no sympathy for a slave trader. I shall have my maids escort the carriage with your cargo. Once you return please feel free to spend the night. I shall have my blacksmiths repair your garments, free of charge.” Bradley nodded.

Afterward a scrawny blond man was loaded into a cage carriage. His entire body was bound in chains and ropes with heavy locks. His mouth was also gagged by a black rag. They couldn’t actually hear it with the rag there, but it was obvious he was screaming profanities at them. They then got on their way back to the mountain, all the way back to the merchant area. Once in the light of the area, the woman dropped down from above yet again - looking furious compared to last time.

“I bring you Shady Slim.” Evo stated, cuing a maid to throw the blond man out of the cage onto the floor before the woman.

“You…” she snarled, grabbing him roughly by the shirt collar to lift him up and pry the gag off.

“Fucking hell… doesn’t  _ anybody _ die to the Doom spell anymore…?” the man groaned in agitation.

“My tattoos protect me from those parlor tricks.” she snarled.

“Looks like it’s definitely him.” Sylvus sighed.

“Look away if you aren’t used to gore.” Evo stated as the woman began winding up her fist.

“Say wha-”

One moment Slim’s head is on his shoulders, the next all but the lower jaw was splattered on the wall making Sylvus turn and vomit on the ground. The woman then dropped his lifeless body and stomped on his body hard enough to make a very visceral sounding  _ crack _ as his ribcage imploded from the impact. Moments later blood began seeping through the clothes and forming a larger puddle on the floor.

“Vengeance… at last… but my people…” the woman groaned, now looking to be saddened despite killing the one responsible for her rage.

“Some survived.” Evo told her, making her immediately look up at him.

“Where?!” she demanded, sprinting to get in front of him.

“A few are at the Edelweiss Estate, a temporary dwelling until they can be reunited with their tribe. The others are in servitude, but can be tracked down.” Evo answered calmly, despite Sylvus panicking at seeing the eight-foot woman up close.

“Take me there.” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I was planning on having you come back with us, so it is good that you are willing.” Evo stated bluntly.

It was the dead of night when they returned to the estate. The amazon maids had been gathered for the chieftess ahead of time. The oldest three were all teenagers in some way, and the children were barely ten if that despite their height. All of them were glad to see the chieftess, and so was she as she gave them all a big hug. The cracks of their spines in the hug sounded unhealthy, but they didn’t look like they were in any pain at all. Sylvus then returned the chieftess’s scythe to her.

“You, what is your name?” the chieftess asked Evo.

“Evolution.” he replied readily.

“You have done something for my people that can never truly be repaid with a paltry thank you.” she told him, kneeling to him making the girls gasp in shock.

“I did it for the sake of the travelers, and if I can bring justice for someone that’s suffering I will do it. It is convenient that Slim had already been captured though.” Evo nodded.

“All of us serving Master Bradley have had family sold by him.” one maid piped up.

“It was a collective effort to find and capture him so he could get his comeuppance.” a butler nodded in agreement.

“I’m satisfied to see that he’s no longer among the living.” another maid sighed.

“I know you younglings have been through hell, but is there one among you willing to pledge your strength to Evolution?” the chieftess asked her tribe members.

“You would ask us to take orders from a man we do not know? Master Bradley saved our lives, so we owe him a debt, but him…?” one of the small amazons objected.

“He allowed the chieftess to find us. These are two men that we owe our very lives to.” Myrtle spoke up.

The amazon who stepped forward was among the three teenagers. She had short emerald green hair, her head wings clipped off, pale green plumed waist wings, and tan skin. Her eyes shimmered with a golden color.

“I shall give him my strength. I am unsuited for a maid’s duties. My hands are not gentle… I break any window I attempt to clean, and shatter any dish I attempt to dry.” she spoke in a soft tone.

“Sana. Very well. Evolution, I ask that you accept this member of my tribe to aid you in your endeavors.” the chieftess spoke, prostrating herself on her knees before him making everyone in the room but Evo startled - amazons, no matter their species type,  _ never _ bow to men be they king or commoner.

“A third member of our party would not hurt. Amazons are particularly powerful fighters as well, difficult to overwhelm even at a young age.” Evo nodded.

“Do our tribe justice, Sana. You devote to a new purpose.” the chieftess ordered.

“Something tells me this isn’t just a ‘help them out’ type thing and more a ‘devote yourself’ thing…” Sylvus chuckled nervously.

“We shouldn’t make assumptions.” Evo told him.

“You’d better take good care of me. I’ve got a hell of a hook and I’m not afraid to use it.” Sana told Evo, slapping her bicep.

“I think it’s safe to assume what she means by ‘devote’.” Sylvus nodded.

When morning came, just as Bradley promised, Evo’s armor and clothes had been completely repaired. In fact they felt better than new. Sana was outfitted with armored black boots connected to steel greaves, black shorts with a steel combat skirt attached to it, steel armor covers for her wings, a red leather bra top showing off her defined abdominal muscles, a black fur mantle attached to her bra top with a red cape stopping at her upper back, and steel gauntlets with sharp studs on the knuckles. The night before the chieftess had also given her tribal tattoos very similar to her own. According to Sana, these tattoos are given by the chieftess once you are recognized as an adult and fully fledged hunter.

Waiting for them at the bottom of the steps were two very large bipedal wingless dragons, each equipped with sturdy-looking leather saddles and reins. The left dragon had four large black horns and deep red scales. It was scraping its talons on the gravel somewhat impatiently as it snorted black smoke from its nostrils. The one next to it has amethyst colored scales and a single blue horn on its forehead with fins on the sides of its head. Compared to the red one it exuded a calm demeanor, content with being handled.

“Good morning. I trust you had a delightful breakfast?” Bradley beamed at the three.

“Delicious.” Sylvus nodded.

“Splendid. As promised: two of my finest Riding Drakes along with 15,000 silver and 1,000 gold each. The red one is Laria, and the purple is Doris. They can be a tad spoiled, but that’s simply how egg-raised drakes are. When they form an attachment they simply will not leave you be.” Bradley explained, patting Laria’s snout making her rub her head against him like a cat while emitting a low growl.

“Can they breathe fire?” Evo asked, approaching Laria prompting her to sniff him curiously.

“There’s no danger of that. I had Laria’s flame tube, which allows her to spew fire, removed as a chick. She still has her flame sack though, as it can cause her problems during the winter if it’s removed. Doris’s species simply lacks the ability, exchanging it in favor of water breathing. These two will get you to where you’re going much faster than any carriage could ever hope to. I have already sent a letter to your guild speaking of your accomplishments and your reward.” Bradley explained in detail.

“What will the chieftess do now though…?” Sana asked him.

“What I did for my servants. I will track down the scattered members of your tribe and rescue them from their enslavement, by any means necessary. Slim’s journal and ledger should make that quite easy, compared to how we used to do it.” Bradley answered, giving a serious nod to her.

Evo and Sana then mounted Laria while Sylvus got aboard Doris. The drakes were so large that Evo and Sana had no trouble fitting into the saddle together. They had to make use of the footholds though, as drakes stand a good foot and a half higher off the ground than horses. Laria was handling their combined weight without a care in the world too, speaking to her draconic lineage. After a final handshake with Bradley and another thanks for getting Lucy there safely, Evo called to his steed making her roar…

“Hyah!”

He and Sana about fell off when Laria took off though. Sylvus almost flew off Doris when he gave the order to follow as well. Bradley wasn’t kidding when he said that Riding Drakes easily outclass horses when it comes to horsepower. The speed they were moving took a lot of getting used to. Drakes being incredible land predators was no joke. If they could fly, they’d easily be the perfect modern day dragon. In less than a quarter of the time it took them by carriage they returned to Spire Mountain and cleared the tunnels. They spooked many travelers along the way, apologizing in passing. It was midday by the time they arrived back at West Plains Guild, though they slid a good twenty feet past it trying to make their new rides heel. It wowed the townspeople as riding drakes are nearly unheard of unless ridden by knights or nobles. The guild animal handlers were extremely nervous to take them into the stables while Evo and company entered the guild.

“Welcome back, boys.” guild girl smiled.

“Did the letter arrive?” Evo asked her.

“Not ten minutes before you did, actually. I’ve already read it, processed the report, and prepared Miss Sana’s guild paperwork.” she beamed, presenting documents.

“Perfect.” Evo nodded, taking them from her to show Sana.

“Cool… I’ve only heard about guilds from some of the older hunters. Actually getting to be a part of one is sweet.” Sana smirked, looking over her guild membership and new porcelain tag.

“Oh yeah, Evo, there’s someone from your guardian’s party that wanted to talk to you.” the guild girl told him.

“Hmm?” he cocked his head in response.

“Eliza the Heavy Blade. She said that it’s urgent.” she elaborated.

“Eliza?  _ The _ Eliza? The one who’s never lost a bar fight?” Sylvus asked.

“I see that you’re acquainted with one of her many accomplishments.” she giggled.

“This won’t end well…” Evo sighed.


End file.
